Alisa Silvermane
Alisa Silvermane is the daughter of the crime lord, Silvermane. She once dated Peter Parker and later took over Silvermane's criminal empire after he was turned into a baby by the Tablet of Time. History Early life Alisa Silverman is the daughter of the crime lord, Silvermane. Alisa was raised up in his criminal empire and as an adult she took an active role in her father's criminal activities. As a young adult Alisa became a student at Empire State University, going under the alias Alisa Silver, and started working as a lab assistant for Curt Connors. Later life Tablet of Time While at ESU, Alisa met Peter Parker and got a crush on him. One night Peter walked Alisa to her dorm and Alisa asked Peter to have dinner with her which he agreed to. On the night of their date Alisa arrived at the Coffee Bean to meet Peter. However, Peter was late for their date because he had to fight Tombstone. As Spider-Man web swung past the Coffee Bean he remembered the was supposed to meet Alisa. However, at that moment Hammerhead arrived and abducted Alisa. Spider-Man attempted to save Alisa but failed. Hammerhead then brought Alisa to Crime Central and gave her to Kingpin. Kingpin then revealed that he had Alisa kidnapped because Silvermane was holding his wife, Vanessa in exchange for the Tablet of Time. Kingpin and Silvermane later set up a trade. At the time of the trade Tombstone arrived with Vanessa and Curt Connors and Alistair Smythe, who was controlling the Mega-Slayer, arrived with Alisa and the Tablet of Time. As Tombstone and Alistair set their hostages free Alistair double-crossed Tombstone and had the Mega-Slayer capture Alisa, Curt, and the Tablet of Time. Tombstone then got away with the Tablet of Time and Hammerhead got away with Alisa. Spider-Man managed to save Alisa but she shot him with a laser which caused Spider-Man to pass out. Sometime later Alisa arrived at Silvermane's headquarters and had Spider-Man chained to a wall. Soon after Tombstone also arrived and gave Silvermane the Tablet of Time. As Tombstone was about to unmask Spider-Man he was stopped by Alisa who told him that unmasking Spider-Man was a privilege reserved for her father. Silvermane then walked into the room and Spider-Man learned that Alisa Silver was really Alisa Silvermane, the daughter of the crime lord Silvermane. This devastated Peter because he really liked her. Moments later Alisa watched as Silvermane used the Tablet of Time to make himself a young man. After Silvermane regained his youth Curt Connors transformed into the Lizard and attacked Silvermane. However, Alisa stopped Lizard by shooting him with a laser. At that moment Silvermane began to get even younger until he turned into a baby. Realizing they had failed Alisa picked up Silvermane and left the building. As they got out of there Alisa ordered Tombstone to blow up the building which he did. However, Spider-Man managed to get out of there with Curt and Margaret Connors. Family business After Silvermane was turned into a baby by the Tablet of Time, Alisa took over his criminal empire. The Daily Bugle got incriminating evidence against Alisa and planned to run an exposé on her. Alisa then hired Tombstone to kill the story. Tombstone attempted to do this. However, Robbie was able to rush the story into print and everyone in New York City learned that Alisa was now a major crime lord in New York City. Appearances *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time *Tombstone Trivia *Alisa Silvermane was an original character created specifically for Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Original characters